


Carrot

by Perr1n



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perr1n/pseuds/Perr1n
Summary: This was a request from my sister. It involves one of her OC's and Carrot Paps.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ozymandi4s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymandi4s/gifts).



The day had been a pleasant one, bird were singing, flowers were blooming. On days like these, two young fools fell madly in love with each other.  One was a skeleton, his bleached white bones in sharp contrast to the fur of his lover.

 

Her many dark shades gave off quite the allure, long brown bangs turning black at the tips, her pointed grey and red ears twitching to every sound. A cute pink button nose on the end of a short snout.

 

His colors were a sharp contrast, Orange hoodie blending with his bones, the faint scent of smoke emanating from him in due part to the cigarettes he smokes.  Two black eye sockets find it in themselves to look on with love and kindness as he holds his companion close.

 

She hugs him back, relishing the feeling of his solid form against her more soft body. His little Furret, Her sweet Papyrus. They had for the longest of times been together, ever since the day they met they were inseparable, wherever one went the other was close behind. 

 

Papyrus was a sarcastic figure, he enjoyed his puns, enjoyed making people laugh. No one was in need of happiness more so than Furret, who for the longest of times had known nothing but pain and loneliness. 

 

Her past was long, full of stories, many of which she was not proud of, most she wished were not real. The scar upon one eye, the Yin and Yang symbol that had branded her back, all these scars, among them the ones upon her wrists, hidden by the sterile white bandages that wrapped around them, all these things, all these horrors, they haunted her day and night..

 

Until one day, as she stumbled without direction, weeping near constantly due to the never ending agony she was in, she and him met.

 

Papyrus was busy not being busy, for whereas his Little Brother spent most of all his waking moments working, Pap tried to enjoy simple things, such as chilling far away from the noise of the town.

 

He sat under the tree he had found, enjoying the shade it gave, ready to take a little nap when a noise startled him awake. 

 

Crying. The sobs of someone in pain. 

 

Papyrus stood, hands in his hoodie pockets, glancing about in search of the sound. 

 

In due time he found it, or rather her. She was huddled up in the sewer drain, hands covering her blue eyes, weeping bitterly. 

 

“Hey” Papyrus calls out. The figure yelps, recoiling as she pulls herself further into the pipe. “G-G-GO Away!” She cries in a broken voice. 

 

Papyrus pulls out both hands, finger bones spread wide. “Take it easy, I aint gonna hurt ya” She was not convinced in the slightest. 

 

“Yes you will! They all do! No matter what they always hurt me!” Papyrus somehow raises an eyebrow even though he had none, “Who? Who hurt you?” Tears gush from those icy orbs, “Just go! You can’t help me! No one can!” 

 

Papyrus scoffs, “You sound awful sure about that.” She snarls, “Because it's the truth!” “Well the truth sucks” The Skeleton responds. She nodded, “Yeah, it is.” 

 

“Are ya sure there isn't anything I can do for ya?” Paps asks. She shakes her head, “Just, forget me. Don’t come back.” Papyrus sighs, “Ya sure?” She nods, “Yeah.” Not knowing what else to do, the skeleton rises, turning his back to the girl as the sound of crying resumed.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The night came, and with it more questions than answers for Papyrus. Just who was that? Why was she in the drain? Why oh why oh why? He muses as he strolls home.

 

Furret wept, the burns of the symbols, the sting of the cuts, all these things melding into one wave of never ending agony. But through it all, she still thought of him.

 

The next day, as she lay curled up in the pipe, the sweet scent of sugar hits her sensitive nose. Blue eyes open to find a small cardboard box laying next to her, the words,  _ Cinna-Bun-Bun _ etched on it.

 

Further away, leaning against the pipe was Papyrus, two steaming plastic cups of hot chocolate in his bony hands. Furret frowns, “I thought I tol-” He cuts her off, “Yeah, well one thing you ought to know about me? I’m real stubborn when it comes to certain stuff, plus, ya looked hungry.”

 

She was indeed. Starving, joints aching from malnutrition. With tentative hands that trembled constantly, she snatches the box, prying it open and tearing into the sweet treat with almost feral glee.Papyrus watches this with mild interest, sipping from his cup as he sets hers down. Soon is all of the cinna-bun consumed, hot co-co chugged with it without care of burning its drinkers mouth. 

 

She looks up at him, nodding her head. “Thanks” HE smiles, “My pleasure, PApyrus” HE holds a hand out. She stares as though she wanted to eat his arm off, not making any attempt to return the shake.“Furret” Says Furret. Inwardly does Papyrus smile though, at least she was talking to him. It was a start.

 


End file.
